


Очень Сложный Человек

by RosyaRosi



Series: Дом для лузеров [2]
Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Background Het, Crossover, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyaRosi/pseuds/RosyaRosi
Summary: Когда полтора года назад Гарри переступил порог учительской Хогвартса, чтобы остаться со своим бывшим профессором, он не предполагал, что их трудности только начинаются.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Дом для лузеров [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677970
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Очень Сложный Человек

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: OlgaP  
> Продолжение к фанфику "Дом для лузеров" https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352566/chapters/53398804  
> AU по отношению к персонажам "Хора": они внезапно переехали в Лондон и учатся вместе с Гарри.  
> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.  
> Написано на ЗФБ-2020 для команды Cross Time

_«Северус, нам поставили внеплановую репетицию. Буду после семи, простишь?»_

Телефон заботливо известил «прочитано» и замолчал на целый час.

Гарри с тоской взглянул на экран и попытался сосредоточиться на истории искусств.

Не то чтобы он не привык к трудностям: жизнь с детства не была к нему особенно благосклонна. Можно сказать, Гарри на трудностях собаку съел. Но отношения с Северусом Снейпом — это определённо новый, продвинутый уровень.

Когда полтора года назад Гарри переступил порог учительской Хогвартса, чтобы остаться со своим бывшим профессором, он не предполагал, что их трудности только начинаются. Сумасшедшее лето, когда они буквально не могли оторваться друг от друга, тяжёлый переезд, давящее одиночество большого города, адские нагрузки в университете, долгие разговоры по телефону (он никогда столько не ревел и не стыдился этого), редкие встречи, похожие на эмоциональные качели, и обещания, которых Снейп не хотел слышать. Оглядываясь назад, Гарри поражался, как ему вообще удалось сохранить рассудок в тот год.

Они ничего не планировали. Северус по-прежнему преподавал в Хогвартсе и упрямо избегал любых разговоров о будущем, а если Гарри пытался настаивать, то получал порцию крышесносного секса, после которого начисто утрачивал речевые навыки.

Да, Северус Снейп был тем ещё манипулятором, но понимание этого факта не спасало: Гарри не мог сопротивляться, когда дело касалось Северуса и его убийственной сексуальности. В конце концов, он слишком молод и впервые влюблён.

Наконец, Гарри был вознаграждён за терпение: следующим летом, в августе, Снейп сообщил ему, что переезжает в Лондон. Гарри ликовал, пока случайно не наткнулся на письмо, датированное двадцать четвёртым апреля: его партнёра приглашали преподавать в Университетский Колледж Лондона, на факультет естественных наук.

— Северус, какого чёрта?! — он был очень, очень зол. — Ты принял решение ещё весной и рассказал мне только сейчас?

Снейп нахмурился и оторвался от шеи Гарри, на которую набросился секунду назад. Ладно, может, он выбрал не самое удачное время для разговора.

— Для начала, Поттер, никто не давал тебе права читать чужие письма.

— Я не читал! — возмутился Гарри. — Оно лежало на столе.

— И всё же ты заглянул в него.

— Я взглянул на конверт, Северус! Мне что, выколоть себе глаза?

— Ты невыносим, — Снейп вскочил с дивана и скрестил на груди руки. — Я не обязан отчитываться о каждом своём чихе!

— Так ты всё решил уже в апреле? — Гарри постарался успокоиться, используя дыхательные практики, изученные в хоре. Иногда помогало. — Знал, что уйдёшь из Хогвартса и переедешь в Лондон ко мне?

— Гарри, я ничего не решал, — вздохнул Снейп, сдаваясь. — Мне нужно было обдумать их предложение, обсудить его с директором, убедиться, что тот сможет подыскать мне замену…

— Почему тебя вообще это волнует? Ты и так отдал Хогвартсу почти двадцать лет.

— Тебе не понять, Поттер. Я не могу просто взять и всё бросить! Оставить Альбуса, помахав ему ручкой. Не после того, что он…

Снейп оборвал сам себя и послал Гарри обвиняющий взгляд. Тот только тяжело вздохнул: они никогда не обсуждали это, не обсуждали прошлое Снейпа и роль Дамблдора в его судьбе.

— Это так не работает, Гарри, — наконец произнёс Северус. — Нельзя просто взять и изменить свою жизнь по щелчку пальцев. 

— Почему нет? — мягко спросил Гарри. Он приблизился к Снейпу и неуверенно погладил его по плечу, словно успокаивая дикое животное. — Иногда только так и нужно, Северус. Знаешь, двигаться вперёд.

— Кому нужно, тебе? 

— Я бы не просил тебя сделать что-то, чего ты не хочешь. Я бы никогда так не поступил.

Они помолчали, переваривая сказанное и услышанное.

— Северус, я знаю, что Хогвартс тебе осточертел. При всем уважении к Дамблдору, ты слишком хорош для этого места и сам это понимаешь.

Снейп не стал спорить.

— Как там карри? — спросил он вместо этого. Гарри невольно улыбнулся, радуясь, что его любовь к кулинарии наконец-то по-настоящему нашла своё применение. Оказалось, раньше Снейп питался исключительно полуфабрикатами и едой из школьной столовой, а в его холодильнике водились максимум яйца и просроченные консервы.

— Думаю, готово. Пошли ужинать.

После ужина (карри удался на славу) они развалились на диване и включили старое чёрно-белое кино. Гарри особенно ценил такие вечера за их исключительную редкость: они провели почти год вдали друг от друга, лишь изредка встречаясь по выходным, когда Гарри удавалось вырваться в Литтл-Уингинг. Закрыв сессию в июне, он с чистой совестью уехал к Снейпу на лето, внеся хаос в его маленькую неуютную квартирку.

Мысль о разлуке ещё на год была невыносима, но теперь надежда пустила корни в сердце Гарри, делая его самым счастливым человеком на свете.

И всё же им следовало прояснить ситуацию.

— Когда ты переезжаешь?

— В сентябре начнутся занятия, — Снейп бездумно запустил руку в его торчащие вихры. — Нужно поехать пораньше на пару недель, обсудить детали, подписать контракт и найти квартиру.

— Квартиру? — встрепенулся Гарри. — Я могу заняться поиском квартиры для нас.

Северус приоткрыл левый глаз и странно на него покосился.

— Нет.

— Нет?

— Нет, Поттер. Я сам подыщу себе квартиру. Ты остаёшься в общежитии.

— Что?! — приятную расслабленность Гарри как рукой сняло. Он резко подскочил и едва не свалился с узкого дивана.

— Ты забыл английский?

— Ты не хочешь жить со мной? — слабо спросил Гарри. Такое ему даже в голову не приходило. Вот же идиот.

— Очевидно нам не стоит этого делать.

— Но почему? Северус, мы ведь вместе больше года…

Снейп тяжело вздохнул:

— Едва ли слово «вместе» подходит для отношений на расстоянии. Особенно для таких, как наши.

— И что это должно значить?!

— Поттер, прекрати истерику, — устало произнёс Снейп. — У меня голова пухнет от твоих криков.

Гарри опустил глаза и снова обратился к дыхательным практикам (спасибо, мисс Делакур). Слишком часто приходилось напоминать себе об их разнице в возрасте. Он старался реагировать адекватно, как взрослый человек, опасаясь, что его любовник не выдержит напора и сбежит в ужасе. Но иногда Гарри вовсе не ощущал себя взрослым, скорее, маленьким, глупым и обиженным. Можно только гадать, как это раздражало Снейпа.

— Ладно. Я спокоен. Но если ты опять о том, что мы скоро расстанемся, потому что я найду кого-нибудь получше, клянусь, я запущу в тебя чем-нибудь тяжёлым.

— Какой темперамент, Поттер, — криво улыбнулся Снейп. — Может, направишь его в более приятное русло?

— Не пытайся соблазнить меня, чтобы избежать серьёзного разговора.

— А раньше работало, — он потянулся к Гарри и, нежно сжав его руку, прислонился лбом к тыльной стороне ладони. От этого простого жеста внутри у Гарри зажглись крошечные звёздочки, а тревога отступила.

Северус любит его, просто он Очень Сложный Человек.

— Так ты расскажешь, почему нам не стоит жить вместе?

— Ты и правда не понимаешь?

Гарри покачал головой.

— Что ж. Я ценю твоё отношение, что бы ты там себе ни думал. Но всё же считаю, что к столь серьёзному шагу, как совместное проживание, мы пока не готовы.

Он попытался возразить, но был дезориентирован коротким поцелуем в губы. Снейп мягко соединил их лбы и прикрыл глаза.

— Не спорь. Если сложить все дни, что мы провели вместе — я имею в виду, _по-настоящему_ вместе — едва ли наберётся несколько месяцев. Кроме того, я буду преподавать в твоём университете, Гарри. История повторяется.

— Но ты не будешь ничего у меня вести.

— И всё же не слишком разумно афишировать наши отношения, пока ты студент. Это отразится на твоей репутации.

— Плевать я хотел на репутацию, — буркнул Гарри. Снейп скептически поднял бровь.

— Даже если ты действительно веришь в свои слова — мне не плевать. Я не позволю тебе снова пережить то, что было в школе. Уж точно не по моей вине.

— Северус, это в прошлом. В колледже никто не травит геев — на моём факультете их полно.

— Неужели? И почему я ничего об этом не слышал?

Гарри мысленно застонал. Очень Сложный Человек, помимо прочего, страдал приступами беспочвенной ревности. Вероятно, всему виной была неуверенность в себе, которая парадоксально сочеталась с болезненным самолюбием.

Иногда Гарри казалось, что Снейп целиком состоит из контрастов.

— Северус, успокойся, я не изменял тебе. Пару раз чуть не стёр ладонь в кровь, так скучал.

Это правда: ему тогда даже пришлось попросить в медпункте мазь, потому что правая рука болела и шелушилась (и не только она). Конечно, возникали разные мысли: в колледже было множество симпатичных парней, не скрывающих своего интереса. Дело осложнялось тем, что Северус открыл ему мир чувственных удовольствий незадолго до разлуки, оставляя Гарри наедине с новым опытом и измученным гормонами телом. Но каждый раз, когда очередной знакомый улыбался ему, перед глазами вставали воображаемые весы — трюк, подсказанный верной Гермионой. На одной чаше был случайный секс, а на другой — Северус.

У улыбчивых знакомых не оставалось шанса.

— Тем не менее, реакция окружающих непредсказуема, и нам не стоит сразу же раскрывать все карты. А при совместном проживании кто-нибудь непременно что-то пронюхает.

— Северус, — вздохнул Гарри. — Ведь это не главная причина?

Молчание стало ему ответом. Конечно, у Снейпа их множество, он же всегда всё продумывает до мелочей. Гарри расстроенно отвернулся и почувствовал, как выдающийся нос зарылся в волосы на затылке.

— Тебе только двадцать, Гарри. Поживи для себя и насладись университетской жизнью, ведь это время никогда не повторится. Как только мы съедемся, ты неизбежно лишишься части свободы, которая есть у тебя сейчас.

— Но я хочу быть с тобой!

— Ты и будешь. Но — не только со мной. Обещаю, мы будем проводить много времени вместе, но я хочу, чтобы ты развлекался, общался с друзьями. Ты же сам говорил, что в общежитии вы часто репетируете для университетских постановок?

Гарри неохотно кивнул. Помимо репетиций, там также периодически устраивали сумасшедшие вечеринки, после которых требовалось ещё пару суток, чтобы прийти в себя. Гарри попадал на них всего раз-другой и не рассказывал Северусу подробностей (зачем рассказывать партнёру, как заблевал собственную кровать и проснулся весь изрисованный крошечными членами?). Не то чтобы он планировал посещать вечеринки снова, но жизнь в общаге — довольно непредсказуемая штука.

Снейп мягко поцеловал Гарри в макушку и встал с дивана. Разговор был окончен.

— Нам некуда торопиться. Давай хотя бы год поживём раздельно и привыкнем друг к другу. Как только мы оба будем готовы — переедешь ко мне.

Так и получилось, что Снейп, вооружившись благословением Дамблдора, согласился на предложение о работе и подыскал себе небольшую, но чудную квартирку недалеко от вокзала Кингс-Кросс. Гарри проводил у него каждые выходные, а иногда и не только их, используя всякие маленькие хитрости, чтобы Северус его не выгнал.

Сегодня была пятница, и они кое-что запланировали, но мистер Шустер неожиданно поставил срочную репетицию мюзикла и очень просил прийти всех.

До этого Гарри толком не видел Снейпа почти две недели (нужно было закончить проект по французскому), так что вполне естественно, что теперь Северус на него злится.

Телефон известил о входящем сообщении, заставив Гарри подпрыгнуть от неожиданности. Однако это оказалась всего лишь реклама нового десерта из Старбакса.

Наверняка Снейп решил игнорировать его до вечера.

— Пойдёшь на репетицию? — спросила Мерседес Джонс — его однокурсница и одна из звёзд университетского хора. Гарри неохотно кивнул.

— Вообще-то у меня были планы, но у мистера Шу, кажется, важное сообщение, так что придётся прийти.

— Планы с твоим таинственным профессором? — Мерседес шутливо пихнула его локтем.

— Ага, и он, похоже, слегка обиделся, — Гарри бросил расстроенный взгляд на телефон.

— Я могу сказать мистеру Шу, что ты заболел.

— Нет, спасибо, Мерседес. Он знает, что хор много для меня значит.

Поступая в университет, Гарри понимал, что будет скучать по хору. Конечно, не так сильно, как по Северусу и Рону с Гермионой, но эстрадный хор стал по-настоящему важной частью его жизни. Гарри пока не был уверен, чем хочет заниматься в будущем, так что изучал все предметы с одинаковым рвением и брал дополнительные творческие занятия. Гермиона, поступившая в Кембридж, ужасно им гордилась.

У него был замечательный курс, полный творческих и одарённых людей. Его однокурсница Рейчел Берри, к примеру, уже играла в одной из постановок в Театре Её Величества. Роль была второстепенной, но, зная упорство Рейчел и её удивительный голос, главные роли не за горами. Мерседес выступала с сольным проектом и в прошлом месяце выпустила дебютный альбом, который сейчас продвигал её продюсер. Арти снял собственный фильм, занявший третье место на каком-то европейском фестивале короткометражек. В общем, в такой компании Гарри иногда чувствовал себя слегка ничтожным, так что приходилось работать за троих.

Эстрадный хор Университетского Колледжа Лондона не был похож на «Фениксов», а мягкий, излучающий любовь ко всему живому мистер Шустер совсем не походил на Снейпа. Но Гарри всё равно любил ходить туда, любил петь и выступать на университетских мероприятиях. Прямо сейчас они ставили революционный мюзикл «Рокки Хоррор», который собирались показать на международном конкурсе в марте.

Так что он придёт на репетицию, даже если это нарушит их с Северусом планы.

После окончания пары они с Мерседес отправились на обед в их любимую пиццерию, где встретили Курта, Финна и Рейчел. Те приветственно им помахали.

— У них новая пицца, — восторженно поделился Финн. Он учился на педагога, встречался с Рейчел и был сводным братом Курта (Гарри потребовалось время, чтобы разобраться в этой путанице). Финн немного напоминал Рона, поэтому Гарри сразу проникся к нему симпатией. — Супер-мясная с халапеньо, вы можете себе представить?

— Финн, это отвратительно, — закатил глаза Курт. — Только подумай, сколько в ней канцерогенов.

— Обожаю канцерогены!

— Как у тебя получается соблюдать диету? — восхитилась Мерседес, завистливо разглядывая овощной салат Курта. — Мой продюсер намекает, что мне стоит скинуть несколько футов, чтобы альбом лучше продавался. Кажется, он хочет сделать секси-фотосессию или типа того.

— Мерседес, это ужасно, — сказал Курт. — Ты и так секси. И поёшь как Бейонсе, так что тебе не нужны полуголые фотки, чтобы добиться успеха.

— Все любят полуголые фотки, — заметил Финн, тут же получая болезненный тычок от Рейчел. — Ауч! Я хотел сказать, все, кроме меня.

Гарри спрятал улыбку в своём капучино. Иногда отношения этих двоих ужасно напоминали ему Рона и Гермиону, которые тоже пытались встречаться на расстоянии, но выходило у них несколько хуже, чем у него со Снейпом.

— Курт прав, — сказала Рейчел, откусывая маленький кусочек от пиццы «Четыре сыра». — Он не может просить тебя о таком. Мой режиссёр, к примеру, полностью доволен моим внешним видом, но я всё равно тщательно слежу за фигурой и каждый вечер делаю упражнения для голосовых связок. Ужасно боюсь потерять голос! Тем более сейчас, когда…

— Есть новости по поводу стажировки? — поспешно спросил Гарри у Курта. Остальные посмотрели на него с благодарностью.

— О, я вчера получил ответ от «Dazed»! Им понравились эскизы, и они приглашают меня на собеседование с руководством. Я ужасно волнуюсь!

— Тебе не стоит переживать, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Мода — это практически вся твоя жизнь. Уверен, они будут в восторге.

— Ох, я надеюсь. Спасибо, Гарри.

— Кстати, ты идёшь сегодня на вечеринку Куинн? — спросила Мерседес. Гарри покачал головой.

— Я вообще впервые о ней слышу. Но в любом случае у меня планы.

— Мистер Икс? — оживился Курт. — Я всё жду, когда ты нам его представишь.

— Да, Гарри, это нечестно! — воскликнула Рейчел. — Ты знаешь всё о наших отношениях, а о своих ничего не рассказываешь.

— Надеюсь, что не всё, — пробормотал Финн без особой уверенности, покосившись на свою девушку. Официантка принесла им двойную порцию картофеля фри, и он тут же выпал из разговора.

— По крайней мере, ты мог бы назвать имя своего профессора, — насела на Гарри Мерседес, и все согласно закивали. Гарри почувствовал, что краснеет. У Снейпа редкое имя, и в сочетании с уже известными подробностями друзья легко догадаются. Гарри не был уверен, что это подходящее время.

У Северуса явно был какой-то пунктик насчёт ярлыка «учитель – ученик», и Гарри не хотел давать пищу его сомнениям и страхам. Тут нужно терпение и креативный подход. Может, попробовать ролевые игры?..

Ситуацию спас Блейн, неожиданно появившийся у их столика. Он выглядел так, словно уже нарядился для вечеринки, но он всегда так выглядел. Удивительно, что Курт находил бесконечные блейзеры, галстуки-бабочки и гель для волос очаровательными и никогда не пытался переодеть своего парня.

Впрочем, кто бы говорил. Гарри обожал чёрные рубашки Снейпа, считая их милой изюминкой.

— Привет всем! — радостно произнёс Блейн, плюхаясь рядом с Куртом и сразу же его приобнимая. Тот довольно вздохнул и положил голову ему на плечо. Если честно, иногда Гарри им немного завидовал.

— Чувак, ты идёшь на вечеринку Куинн? — спросил Финн у Блейна, и все наконец-то отстали от Гарри, позволяя ему спокойно доесть пиццу.

День тянулся ужасно долго, а Северус по-прежнему не отвечал на сообщения.

***

После репетиции Курт подбросил Гарри до дома Снейпа на своём «Навигаторе».

— Мне всё равно по пути, — заверил он. — Нужно заехать домой и переодеться для вечеринки. Кажется, я снова буду «трезвым водителем» — нужно проследить, чтобы Блейн не напился до беспамятства. Никогда не забуду, как он чуть не возомнил себя натуралом после игры в бутылочку.

Гарри с благодарностью согласился, так как всей душой ненавидел лондонскую подземку. Метро было шумным, многолюдным и довольно дорогим, а машину он пока позволить себе не мог: нужно было частично оплачивать обучение.

Он бы с удовольствием подыскал себе крутую стажировку, но за них редко платили, так что приходилось довольствоваться работой в Старбаксе. Гарри не жаловался, хотя и немного скучал по «Трём мётлам».

— Я так и не понял, зачем мистер Шу вызвал нас на срочную репетицию, — сказал Курт, когда они свернули в сторону Кингс-Кросс.

— Кажется, он просто запаниковал, потому что конкурс перенесли с марта на конец февраля.

— Таков наш мистер Шу, — хмыкнул Курт. — Кстати, Гарри, я давно хотел спросить. Почему ты не ходишь на прослушивания?

— В смысле? — не понял Гарри.

— Ну, Рейчел посещала кастинги целый год, прежде чем ей предложили роль. А ты поёшь как плод любви Стинга и Фредди Меркьюри.

— Фу, Курт, ну у тебя и фантазия, — рассмеялся Гарри. — Не думаю, что у меня есть шансы. Рейчел поёт куда лучше меня.

— Эмм… вообще-то нет. Уверен, в глубине души она и сама знает, что ты — самая яркая звезда нашего хора.

— Скажешь тоже, — смутился Гарри. Каждый раз, когда кто-то хвалил его голос или восхищался выступлением, ему казалось, что люди просто проявляют вежливость. Ну не могли же они всерьёз считать, что его ждёт большое будущее на сцене? Он же… просто Гарри. Невысокий очкарик с кучей странностей, извечная жертва хулиганов.

Курт словно прочитал его мысли и легонько похлопал Гарри по плечу. Их истории были похожи: обоих травили в школе за гомосексуальность и индивидуальность, отличную от большинства. Наверное поэтому они так легко подружились.

Уж с чем-чем, а с друзьями Гарри по жизни везло.

— Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь, и это полная чушь, — уверенно произнёс Курт, изящно припарковав «Навигатор» у нужного подъезда. — Поразительно, что столь одарённый человек даже не подозревает о своём таланте! Тебе бы взять немного уверенности у Рейчел.

— Она бы ни за что не поделилась, — хохотнул Гарри.

— К нашему бесконечному сожалению, — согласился Курт. — Давай, милый, иди к своему Мистеру Икс и проведи с ним потрясающий вечер. И подумай о том, чтобы прийти на прослушивание мюзикла «Злая» на следующей неделе. Слышал, они ищут нового Фиеро.

***

Гарри открыл дверь своим ключом и неуверенно огляделся. В полутёмной квартире царила зловещая тишина.

— Северус, я пришёл! — крикнул он на пробу. Послышался шорох, и из кухни показался Снейп с каменным выражением лица.

— Что-то ты рано, — сказал он холодно.

— Северус, ну прости, я писал тебе про репетицию. Мне жаль, что я задержался, но ведь у нас впереди целые выходные, так что…

— Ковент-Гарден, — перебил его Снейп. Гарри растерянно моргнул.

— Что?

— Я достал билеты в Ковент-Гарден на сегодняшнюю оперу. Хотел сделать тебе сюрприз.

— О, — у Гарри неожиданно скрутило живот. — Северус, я… чёрт. Я не знал. Прости.

Снейп пожал плечами и скрылся в кухне:

— Я не покупал продуктов, потому что думал, после оперы мы зайдём в какой-нибудь ресторан. Но можем заказать твоей любимой китайской еды.

— Почему ты не позвонил и не сказал про билеты? — расстроенно спросил Гарри, проходя в квартиру. — Я бы пропустил репетицию.

— Пустяки. Я знаю, что хор — важная часть твоей жизни. И даже не могу осуждать тебя, ведь я сам когда-то приложил к этому руку.

— Но ты любишь оперу, и в Ковент-Гарден не так просто достать билеты! Это было наше с тобой время, а я всё испортил…

Гарри хотелось побиться головой о стену. Он даже не мог злиться на мистера Шу, только на свою чёрствость и не вовремя проснувшийся «синдром Гермионы».

— Ладно, Гарри, чёрт с ней, с оперой. Сходим в следующем месяце. Тем более, — на лице Снейпа появилась довольная ухмылка, — мне удалось сбыть билеты по двойной цене.

— Ты шутишь! Скажи, что не надул какую-нибудь добрейшую старушку!

— Всего лишь парочку высокомерных снобов.

— Я тебя люблю, — неожиданно брякнул Гарри, расплываясь в глупой улыбке. Плечи Снейпа напряглись, но тут же расслабились, а взгляд смягчился. — И я действительно облажался. Как мне загладить свою вину?

— Закажи китайской еды, — подумав, ответил Северус. — Сто лет не ел этой дряни. И ты должен выбрать _действительно_ хороший старый фильм, который мы будем смотреть сегодня.

Гарри не слишком-то разбирался в классике кинематографа, но успел неплохо изучить Северуса, так что выбрал Феллини и не прогадал. Они смотрели «Дорогу» (довольно символично, если подумать), объевшись китайской лапши и спринг-роллов. Северус, кажется, задремал, но Гарри, разглядывая бродячих артистов на экране, всё прокручивал в голове слова Курта.

— Как думаешь, я смог бы получить роль?

— Мм?..

— В мюзикле. Курт посоветовал сходить на прослушивание.

Снейп сразу же проснулся и, взяв лицо Гарри в свои ладони, долго-долго его разглядывал.

— Не скажу, что это будет легко, — произнёс он наконец. — Тебе не хватает фактуры — а именно роста — и связей, но если сделать что-то с волосами и поменять очки на линзы — выйдет замечательный Ромео или Феб.

— Фиеро, — прошептал Гарри. — Они ищут нового Фиеро в «Злую».

— Тем более, — Северус медленно поглаживал его шею подушечками пальцев, отчего полчища мурашек разом атаковали Гарри. — Я помню тебя на сцене. Каждую секунду твоих сольных партий, на самом деле. И если ты действительно этого хочешь…

— Да, — Гарри прикрыл глаза. — Да, наверное, хочу.

— Тогда тебе стоит попробовать. И знаешь что?

— Что?..

— Ты должен спеть им «Je suis malade».*

Это стало последней каплей. Гарри позорно всхлипнул и набросился на Северуса, целуя его губы, оглаживая плечи дрожащими руками. Он пытался расстегнуть бесчисленные пуговицы на рубашке, одновременно вылизывая шею — здесь запах был особенно родным. В конце концов, Северус потерял терпение и, зарычав, сдёрнул мешавшую рубашку через голову, тут же опрокидывая любовника на диван. Гарри не понял, как оказался обнажённым, но едва не вскрикнул от облегчения: он был так возбуждён, что это причиняло боль.

Он по-настоящему закричал, когда Северус взял в рот его член. Они делали это много раз, но Гарри казалось, он никогда не сможет привыкнуть к ощущениям: слишком сладко, слишком горячо, слишком…

Он слегка раздвинул колени, чтобы Северусу было удобнее, и вскоре почувствовал, как скользкий палец проник между ног, посылая по телу новую обжигающую волну.

— Готов загладить свою вину? — хрипло пробормотал Северус, оставляя невесомый поцелуй на его тазовой косточке. Гарри одобрительно застонал и сильнее прогнулся в пояснице. Несколько долгих мгновений – и Северус оказался внутри, заполняя его живым пульсирующим жаром, позволяя почувствовать себя цельным.

Сегодня их желания полностью совпадали, как и б _о_ льшую часть времени. Полтора года пролетели как один миг, и, вопреки всем законам здравого смысла, они действительно были счастливы вместе.

***

— Всё равно вечер получился отличным, — лениво произнёс Гарри много позже, пригревшись в плотном кольце рук Северуса. Тот имел очаровательную привычку обнимать его во сне, и даже отлучиться в туалет посреди ночи было проблематичным. Не то чтобы Гарри жаловался.

— Не спорю. И как это у вас получается, мистер Поттер?..

— Мистер Поттер? — Гарри ощутил прилив вдохновения. — Хотите поиграть, профессор Снейп? Назначите мне отработку?

— Это ещё что такое? — шокированно пробормотал Северус, впиваясь в Гарри взглядом. Его щёки слегка порозовели, а член, прижатый к бедру любовника, заинтересованно шевельнулся.

— Вижу, вам нравится эта идея, профессор. Заставите меня перемыть все колбы в вашей лаборатории?

— Наглый мальчишка! — зарычал Северус, резко подминая Гарри под себя. Он тяжело дышал и не был похож на человека, испытавшего крышесносный оргазм всего десять минут назад.

«Что ж, может, клеймо «учитель – ученик» — это не так уж и страшно, — подумал Гарри, втягивая Северуса в долгий поцелуй. — Может, совсем наоборот».

_  
* — «Je suis malade» — песня, которую Гарри исполнял для Снейпа в первой части истории._


End file.
